The Golden Queen and her Brown
by dragonlore266
Summary: Stanor wasn't looking for trouble he just wanted to be a rider like everybody else on pern but what happens when Stanor and his lover break a rule that was never set in stone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stanor woke up with a chill as a heavy wind blew into the candidate sleeping cavern. He stood up slowly so not to wake up the sleeping bodies around him.

Grabbing his sandals he headed out into the weyr bowl. It was nice and quiet Stanor loved it when it was night and the stars were out shining bright like a dragon's eye over the Margo weyr it was a large weyr housing many dragons and riders and soon it will house more, the weyr has was close to the sea which he loved since he was born near the sea. He walked to the hatching grounds were golden Printh was sound asleep curled around the two golden eggs under her care. Stanor stood on the edge of the warm sand its tempting warmth made Stanor want to stick his feet in the sand but he wouldn't dare for fear of disturbing the sleeping queen was to great.

Printh opened one eye she looked at him oddly she knew it was him again. Because every night since the eggs were laid he came and looked at them happily. She didn't mind him she liked him he had the makings of a bronze rider. Slowly she placed her head on the sand and returned to sleep.

Stanor smiled at the queen and the eggs they were due to hatch anytime now and soon he could become a dragon rider and fight the evil _thread _that attacked the planet Pern.

Stanor sighed and headed back into the cavern to dream of dragon's bronzes, browns, blues and greens fling in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stanor was woken up with a shake well it was much of a shake but a loud rumble. As he ran out to the bowl he could see a crowd of people and the Weyrwoman and Weyrleader inside the hatching grounds. He ran towards the grounds he could clearly see the Weyrwoman she was a tall and had long golden hair the Weyrleader was next to her he was a dark man wit short brown hair and a muscular body but he had gentle voice which is why most people like him. The Weyrwoman walked farther in the grounds talking to the queen whose eyes were a bright yellow like her hide. She was hissing and roaring in agitation dragons from all over the Weyr were roaring with their queen.

Stanor pushed and shoved threw the crowd to see what was wrong all the dragons in the Weyr suddenly went quiet. Only Printh was still heard her roar now a low rumble she was calling for her Weyrwoman who rushed to her queens side.

Stanor spotted Lesa his friend since he first came to the Weyr. He ran towards her stopping when she turned around and smiled at him. She was a short girl and a little shy but she wasn't afraid to speak her mind when she had too, she had blonde hair and a nice body Stanor thought to himself. As he came closer she turned her head again looking into the hatching cavern. "The eggs are ready to hatch.'' She said as the Weyrwoman came out of the ground she said loudly for everyone to hear "Mor'to get the candidates ready. She said before disappearing into the cavern.

*******

Marya entered the grounds calmly as her queen shook her head side to side over her eggs Marya reaching for her queen asked _What is wrong my dear sweet queen?_ Printh roared to her rider _The eggs are going to hatch this afternoon. _Marya smiled at the queen this was her first clutch and she had been fussy and a little over worried over them and especially over the golden eggs. _My dear that's great news we must get the candidates ready. _She said Printh whimpered Marya rubbed her queen's chin she sighed _Wants the eggs hatch you won't have to worry about them anymore. _She said looking into the queen's rainbow eyes her words soothed her and she relaxed _Now please tell the others to be quiet. _He queen roared and the others quickly went silent patting her queens shoulder she left the grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone quickly scattered at her orders Stanor hurried back to his courters going through his chest he pulled out the white robe he was given and put it on as he looked into the mirror looking at himself in his white tunic a blonde boy came into the room.

"Are you hoping to impress a bronze like He'tl?'' Said, his friend Mack as he brushed his pretty blonde boy hair back. Stanor smiled at his friend even though he thought he was a full of it boy who got everything he wanted. Stanor became friends with him because despite Mack 's cute appearance he was a big baby and cried the first night he came to the Weyr when he was Searched Stanor stood up for him when he got into trouble so they became closer a little too close for his liking know that he thought about it.

"I hope I do but it doesn't matter I just want to impress.'' He said honestly he really didn't care who he impressed as long as he did.

Mack pulling on loose string on his robe said "Well that's good you've got a better chance at impression then most of us being weyrbred and all.'' He said with envy it was true that Stanor's farther and mother were weyrbred his mother was junior Weyrwoman at Cove Weyr while his farther He'tl was wing leader at Benden both became weyr mates when she had her first mating flight opened. They were in love but couldn't be together because they came from to different Weyrs and it was even more trouble when Stanor was born unexpectedly his mother Nasa new she couldn't take care of him and her duties to the weyr so she gave him to He'tl when he turned one turn. Nasa always came and visited him and brought him gifts. Mack and Lesa both came from two different holds Mack from KeyMine hold known for its runner beast and sheep so he had been told. Lesa came from a Major Beastcraft hall that breeds the sheep for KeyMine hold. Both were Searched and brought her at the same time.

Mack rubbed his head "Well I think I'll go talk to the weyrmaster about impression.'' He headed to the door "I'll see you later.'' And he headed out the door Stanor glanced at him before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stanor left the candidate barracks and head up to the high weyrs to see his farther He'tl. Walking up the long stairs was a drag he finally reached an abandon ledge to take a breather. _Meteth can you come and get me I want to talk to H'tl? _Stanor asked the big bronze, it was very unusual for a dragon to talk with another person beside his rider. When he asked He'tl he smiled and said "Meteth is just keeping an eye out for you'' and that's all he said Stanor didn't ask again. His thoughts were interrupted by a big gust of wind from above as he looked up he saw Meteth hovered over the ledge the big bronze was the biggest in the Weyr it was very surprising that he didn't catch a queen in this weyr the thought made Stanor wonder why ? Meteth landed on the ledge with a thud.

He lifted a paw for Stanor to jump on he lifted him up to his neck ridges and leapt into the air and glided to his weyr.

Jumping onto Meteth's open paw he lowered him down Stanor jumped off as the bronze headed inside to his own weyr while Stanor went to He'tl's weyr. He was greeted by Bark his fathers green firelizad she chirped at him as he scratched he chin she squeaked in delight. She led the way to He'tl's room he was sitting at his desk looking at a map. He lifted his head when he noticed Stanor standing there " Oh, son I didn't see you there.'' he stood up from his chair as Bark flew to her nest box eyeing her clutch of four unlike most greens who showed little interest in their eggs after clutching, Bark stayed with her clutches until the safely hatched like a gold. Stanor walked towards the boxes filled with sand fresh from the hatching grounds the eggs were a creamy white Bark chirped happily at her eggs then flew to He'tl who pulled up a chair close to Stanor offering it to him as he took his own. Stanor sat down quickly He'tl looked at him for a minute smiling as he grabbed a pot of klah an poured it into a mug passing it to Stanor the steam hitting his face his mouth watered an he took a sip "I take it you have some questions about the ceremony.'' he said pouring himself a mug of klah Stanor took one more sip before answering "Well yes.'' He said nervously

He'tl took a long gulp from his mug and said "I see well as I told you before lad…'' he stopped to take another gulp "Stay calm, show no fear and if the go savage get out of their way.'' He'tl laughed as Stanor sighed.

"You make it sound so easy but I'm not so sure about it.'' He said finishing his mug "I don't know why a dragon would impress me.'' He'tl smiled at his son the lad was over worrying again "My lad, my son you are going to impress Meteth said so when he searched you.'' Stanor couldn't argue with that the bronze was very sure of him when he was searched "Don't worry about it so much.'' He'tl said looking at Bark who returned to her eggs he smiled at her as she turned them around putting one in a different position then putting it back where it was. Stanor watched her turn the egg the one promised to him all the eggs were marked to tell which belonged to whom.

H'tl looked at Stanor then the eggs "They'll hatch soon.'' He said standing up to stretch Bark satisfied with her work went to her pillow bed on the table and curled up an went to sleep. "I was hoping they'd hatch today.'' Stanor said standing up getting ready to leave. "I wish they would too.'' He'tl said putting on his riding jacket " I'm tired of this constant waiting and Bark's constant fussing in the middle of the night .'' he said heading towards Meteth's weyr the bronze was complaining about an patch of itchy skin.

He'tl grabbing a jar of oil and immediately attacked the spot Meteth purred in delight as He'tl rubbed deeper into the patch. Stanor said good bye to He'tl, Bark and Meteth he needed to find Lesa before the ceremony.

He found her near the lake skipping stones over the water. Her white robe fling in the light breeze she smiled at him "Nervous?'' he asked she dropped the pebble she had in her hand "A little.'' She said looking at the lake "I'm a nervous wreck.'' He said rubbing his hair roughly.

Lesa sighed "All the training in the world could never prepare us for this.'' She said still looking at the lake Stanor couldn't help but be attracted to the crystal glowing lake shining bright like the sun. Neither said anything until a loud hum echoed through the weyr.

Stanor and Lesa looked at each other "What was that?'' Lesa asked as Mack came running towards them he stopped to catch his breath "What in Faranth's name is wrong?'' Lesa asked as Mack caught his breath "Its starting the hatching it's starting we have to move fast.'' He said turning around running towards the crowd of candidates be herded to the grounds. Stanor took a deep breath before following Lesa right behind it was time for him to make his stand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The hatching ground was full of people heading to their seats and candidates being brought in on dragon back. Stanor and Mack wished Lesa good luck and went two the male candidates who were surrounding the other eggs while Lesa joined the girls who were circling one of the golden eggs. It was shaking violently as it tried to escape its shell prison the golden egg was shaking too but not as violently as the other. Stanor watched the little egg oddly maybe it was not shaking so violently because it didn't belong to Printh it belonged to queen Proth from Volcanic Weyr she had laid three golden eggs already but she laid an unexpected fourth a week before the others hatched. No one could explain why she laid a fourth egg later then the others. Proth didn't explain she simple said ''it was its time to come''. They gave it to Margo Weyr since they had only one queen left after the last queen Perth went between when her rider died.

Printh took to the egg like it was her own; Proth didn't mind she knew it was best for the egg and her unborn daughter. Stanor's thoughts were disturbed by a loud hum from the dragons above the cavern the eggs rocked to the beat of the hum.

The eggs were rocking more violently small cracks appeared on a few of them and candidates ran to them Stanor and Mack followed. A lad about fourteen turns split from the group when he noticed an egg splitting open into two equal halves a little green dragonet stood on weak legs it's squeaked as it headed towards the candidates she stopped when she noticed the lad and as their eyes meet impression quickly occurred. The crowd cheered as the pair was led to the side lines far away from the others.

As quickly as the green egg hatched other eggs cracked everywhere two blues were already looking for partners they quickly found them. More greens hatched and one brown they all quickly impressed boys and a few girls couldn't resists the greens that chose them. Only a few eggs remained including the queen eggs, Stanor walked closer to the eggs remaining one of them split open an a bronze head popped out of the shell it slipped out of the rest of the eggs but couldn't shake of a piece stuck to his wing it whimpered as it tried to get it off. Stanor wanted to help it but something was holding him back he couldn't explain why but he knew he wasn't the one for this bronze. Mack who stood beside him ran towards the bronze dragonet flicking the shell flake off the bronze purred in thanks. As it got to its feet their eyes meet and Mack became M'ack. His eyes watered as he shouted "His name is Voth!''

Stanor was very happy about his friend impressing but wished it was him who impressed for the last eggs had hatched and found their weyrmates. Except the queen eggs were still rocking cracks forming on both shells.

The eggs shook violently some of the girls backed away Lesa as well her hands were shaking as the eggs both split into two halves. The tiny queens dropped into the sand the biggest of the two Printh's true daughter rose to her feet the other smaller then her step-sister but still large rose to her feet as well. The girls quickly circled the queens the largest roared her annoyance at the crying girls around her the smallest pushed her way through the crowd of girls pushing rejected girls aside as she desperately tried to find her mate. Her tail was moving side to side like a whip in her desperate attempt to find her mate she didn't notice her tail until it slapped the bigger queen in the side she hissed in annoyance she charged the little queen pushing her away from the candidates who looked on the little queen desperately tried to get around back to the candidates but the bigger queen pushed he again she let out a roar saying _These are mine go get your own!_ She ordered the little queen scared to death whimpered in despair she would die if she didn't find a candidate.

Lesa standing on the side lines was quickly on her feet running to the little queens defense as the bigger queen was about to push the queen again not thinking she ran right between them before the big queen could hit. The queen roared in shock as Lesa gave her a sharp pop on the muzzle yelling "You leave her alone you big bully!''

The crowd gasped in shock never in the history off Pern was a person never had the guts to strike a dragon not even their own especially a queen. It took a lot of courage for Lesa to do so but she couldn't stand by and watch the little queen suffer the abuse of the bigger queen.

The queen hissed in anger at Lesa as it prepared to strike her with her large powerful talons the little queen stood up her wings open she hissed at the bigger queen warning her away saying Don't_ come near mine!_ The bigger queen backed away slowly until it reached the other girls and began searching for her mate.

The little queen pushed her muzzle against Lesa's back her eyes shining a greenish blue _Thank you for standing up for Majesth. Your welcome I know how it feels to be bulled._ The queen purred and said _I'm hungry will you feed me please?_ Lesa smiled at her queen _Of course._ She said leading her queen to the other chosen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I'm cutting as fast as I can! Well cut faster I'm hungry. _Caith said hungrily as St'anor cut a leg off the ewe and chopped it in half and threw in the bucket. Grabbing the handle he carried it out into the Weyr bowl Caith was waiting patiently near the lake his favorite feeding spot.

_Took you long enough. _Caith said as St'anor tossed him a leg, he snapped it up fast and begged for another. St'anor tossed him the last chunk of meat before collapsing on a near by stump he started wiping his blood hands on his white apron cutting meat for dragonets was dirty work. Caith was licking his lips looking for any trace of blood.

_I'm still hungry.'' _St'anor almost fainted that was the fifth bucket he had brought him _Caith you've had enough don't you think? _ He said grabbing the bucket Caith whimpered like a puppy _Please just one more. _He said his eyes glowing a sky blue that St'anor just couldn't say no too. " Fine just one more.''

After feeding Caith again he oiled him then Caith curled up an went to sleep. St'anor couldn't help but admire his big brown he ate more then the other hatchlings including the bronzes, he was much bigger then them as well. St'anor left Caith alone to sleep he was tired and wanted to collapse in his hammock , which was why he finished his chores before anyone could give him more as he drifted off into a deep sleep he was happy that he had his big brown with him.

St'anor and Caith had been together for only seven days but it felt like he had known the brown his whole life as he slept he dreamed of those beautiful bluish eyes Caith had.

**********

He was sound asleep when he felt someone shaking him, opening one eye he saw He'tl standing over him. He stood up rubbing his eyes "What is it?'' He'tl didn't answer him he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the hammock.

Before St'anor could react he was forced into his sandals and a fur blanket was wrapped around him. He'tl lifted him outside and onto Meteth's back the bronze leapt into the air and glided to his weyr ledge, He'tl jumped down help St'anor down he lead him to the weyr.

''What's going on He'tl?'' He asked confused as he was dragged into He'tl's quarters. As he was brought into the room he notice M'ack and a girl named Emily who impressed the other gold at the ceremony she was a little taller then Lisa she had he hair cut short but not to short that she looked like a boy. Both of them where standing up looking half asleep but excited about something. He looked at He'tl who moved quickly to light more glows soon the whole room was bright, He'tl threw a log into the fire it crackled as it was covered in a blaze of fire the fire quickly warmed the room. St'anor looked at M'ack and Emily again they were clearly looking at something as he looked towards their direction he gasped at the sight. Bark's eggs were hatching well moving anyway only one had hatched as he looked closer and touched the inside it was still wet as he looked over to see who impressed it both his friends shook their heads and turned to a girl setting in a chair in the corner cradling a green firelizard in her lap. She had dark hair cut short and blue eyes her name was Zoey she impressed a green during the hatching. She was talking to He'tl about the lizards when Emily screamed as her egg cracked He'tl ran to her with a dish of meat in his hand. He forced her into a open seat an gently cradled the egg in his hand placing it onto the table.

The egg rocked violently until a little brown muzzle popped out, the chick slipped out of the shell nice and fast Emily couldn't believe it she was frozen He'tl stood behind her telling her what to do. She listened and quickly started feeding the brown hatchling it chirped as food was given to it. Until it was completely bloated Emily reached for it gently scratching its head the brown's jeweled eyes stared at her for a minute before it walked to her rubbing its head on her arm until it was safely in her lap sound asleep belly bloated.

St'anor quickly turned his attention to his egg it was rocking fast it had many cracks on it, grabbing a chair he rushed back to the egg just as it split and a blue blob stretched its wings. St'anor grabbing a piece of meat showed it to the blue lizard it grabbed it quickly swallowing it whole it begged for another he was happy to give it another he stuffed it again calling it sweetly " Come here my little beauty .'' the blue obeyed quickly and happily grabbing the meat and cuddled himself on St'anor's lap. Taking one last meat it went to sleep, M'ack patted him on the back as he cradled his green in his arm " I'll call her Mell.'' He said proudly before walking out. Emily with her brown in her arms followed St'anor looked at his blue Sparks he decided to call him and smiled He'tl sighed taking a sip of wine straight from the bottle " finally its over and I can get a good rest and Bark too.'' He said scratching the greens chin as she perched on his shoulder. Zoey laughed a quiet laugh to herself " I can't believe I have my own firelizard.'' She said rising from her seat.

Saying fair well to He'tl followed Zoey back to the weyrling barracks, "What's yours name ?'' she asked he looked at his blue " Sparks because of his eyes.'' He said with pride " Mines name is Leaf.'' She said looking at the sleeping green in her hand. Zoey went the other way as the came closer to the barracks " Well goodnight St'anor.'' She said softly and went towards her room.

As he came into his room Caith opened one eye to see that it was him and went back to sleep. As he laid down in his hammock with Sparks sleeping on his chest he thought about how his blue looked like his big brown only smaller.


End file.
